


Please Love Me

by falling02



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues, Patient Louis
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9448526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling02/pseuds/falling02
Summary: 當他微笑看向Harry時，對方也會送來同樣溫暖柔和的笑容。趴在窗台邊看著繁星點點所說的那些傻話。Louis瘋了似的愛著Harry，他不確定Harry知不知道他的瘋狂。不過他想Harry會接受。Harry兩頰凹陷下去的酒窩，Harry對他所有恣意妄為與任性付出的包容，Harry慢得讓人不耐煩的說話速度，Harry執意說是浪漫的犯傻行為……Harry所有的一切。就像在宇宙間的灰塵碎片游離了數千年，而終於找到一個能夠停泊的港口，只有他身邊是安全的，張眼闔眼也不需要再懼怕眨眼瞬間的黑暗，下一刻會迎來什麼形式的危險，只要在他身邊，就好了。即便粉身碎骨那也甘之如飴。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 和友人制定的練筆計畫五十題的第五題。  
> BE預警，變相HE有。

　　Louis在很多人找到真愛以前就已經尋獲了他的真愛，這點是無庸置疑的，而Louis永遠以他的戀人為傲。他的戀人是那麼完美，至少對於他來說是足夠完美的。

　　他可以寫出一本（或者更多）有字典那麼厚的書籍，內容全關於Harry，他親愛的、美麗的戀人，每個字詞間都有神聖的虔誠和由衷的讚美。Louis認為自己是很幸運的，在別人還在人群中浮沉尋覓另一個與自己契合的人時，他就已經得到了Harry。

　　他的Harry。每當想到這裡的時候Louis就忍不住笑，他傻傻的男朋友──Harry有一頭深棕色、很長很長的捲髮，在洗澡的時候更是，大概長到了肩下幾吋的地方。Louis仍然愛他，包括他的頭髮，即使有那麼多人都不喜歡Harry的樣子，但Louis依然會愛著他，Louis最大的興趣之一就是用手指捲著Harry的頭髮玩，看著他柔順的頭髮纏繞在自己的指間。

　　Louis喜歡在早晨的時候替Harry梳頭髮，親吻他的髮旋處，還有額角，當然。

　　還有Harry的眼睛，天吶，他的眼睛。那是一望進他眼底就像掉進森林的陷阱一樣的碧綠色琉璃，笑起來的時候嘴巴咧得大大的，看上去很傻，但Louis喜歡，所以管他呢。就算Harry不笑，自然微微翹起的嘴角也讓Louis忍不住想吻上去。

　　說到吻，Louis也很喜歡Harry嘴唇的顏色，尤其是被他吻得發紅的時候，Harry的臉頰也會浮出同樣的淡紅色，親吻間發出小動物似的聲音。

　　Harry喜歡寫歌，他寫過無數的情歌給Louis，而Louis喜歡把這樣的Harry一一記錄在畫布上，所有他的一顰一笑。Harry厚實而寧靜的聲音會環繞在他們的房間，簇擁著Louis，有時候他也會用那台靠著牆的直立鋼琴替Harry的歌聲伴奏，世界就會是彩色的。

　　當他微笑看向Harry時，對方也會送來同樣溫暖柔和的笑容。趴在窗台邊看著繁星點點所說的那些傻話。

　　Louis瘋了似的愛著Harry，他不確定Harry知不知道他的瘋狂。不過他想Harry會接受。

　　Harry兩頰凹陷下去的酒窩，Harry對他所有恣意妄為與任性付出的包容，Harry慢得讓人不耐煩的說話速度，Harry執意說是浪漫的犯傻行為……Harry所有的一切。

　　就像在宇宙間的灰塵碎片游離了數千年，而終於找到一個能夠停泊的港口，只有他身邊是安全的，張眼闔眼也不需要再懼怕眨眼瞬間的黑暗，下一刻會迎來什麼形式的危險，只要在他身邊，就好了。即便粉身碎骨那也甘之如飴。

 

－

 

　　「Louis，」安靜的房間裡傳來兩聲短暫的敲門聲，他認得這個聲音，於是Louis抬起頭，不悅的眼神已下了逐客令，但對方依然繼續說著，「我們得談談。」

　　男子身穿著合身的白色襯衫與西裝褲，五官稜角分明，溫和的栗色瞳望著Louis，淺褐色的短髮整齊的梳理好，Louis惡狠狠地瞪了男子一眼便不再搭理他，於是男子只能再一次開口，「Louis.」

　　整房間松節油的味道讓男子微微蹙起眉頭，這裡仍然和他上一次來訪一樣，Louis正坐在畫架前，腳邊的畫具箱敞開著，還有油壺，左手拿著上頭顏料混雜在一起的木製調色盤，右手在排筆與細畫筆間變換。

　　畫布上的主角正是Harry，畫面裡的他正低頭專注地寫歌，捲曲的長髮因為他的動作而滑過耳邊，遮蓋了他部份的五官，表情放鬆，一邊的嘴角微微地勾了起來，薄薄的陽光灑在他身上猶如一層發著金光的紗。

　　房間的周邊也圍繞著Harry的畫像，全都靠著地板與牆的斜角安靜地躺在那，每一張畫布上的Harry表情都有微妙的不同，無疑的是每一幅看上去都讓人感到滿溢而出的柔和情緒。

　　「出去。」Louis仍然沒有看男子一眼，只是專注於Harry輪廓的陰影，聲音冷冷清清的，「你可以討厭Harry，但不要來找他麻煩。」

　　「我找的是你，Louis.」男子耐心地說著，而Louis眼裡的那份不悅則是一再地被放大，他討厭這個人，只要他一出現，Harry就會害怕得躲起來。

　　他會保護Harry，就像Harry也承諾過不會讓任何人傷害Louis一樣地，「出去。」Louis已經站了起來，眼裡的那片蔚藍冷得像是極圈的海洋。

　　「Louis你得接受──」

　　「我說了，出去，」Louis抓著畫筆的手開始顫抖，嗓音也隱忍著即將爆發的憤怒，「所有你要說的我都不想聽！」隨著怒氣而連帶揮動手部的肢體動作，在筆尖觸碰到畫布的那瞬間卻澆熄了所有的怒火。

　　「天……Harry……」一抹黑色的顏料因為他方才的動作抹在了Harry該是迎光面的那側臉頰上，Louis頹然地垂下雙手，眼神破碎地撫上沒有溫度的畫布。

　　「Louis……」

　　「不！」幾乎是吼著說出那個單字，瞬間蒼白的臉皺著眉，眼球布滿著血絲也同時匯聚了眼淚。

　　無論他說什麼，Louis都不會聽的。

　　他不能失去唯一愛著他的Harry，他不能。

 

　　-Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 和朋友擬訂的練筆計畫其中一篇，主題是被愛妄想症（爛尾了，手動再見  
> 覺得自己寫得蠻含糊的所以這邊解釋一下orz  
> Louis是被愛妄想症患者、Harry則是他幻想之中的戀人。  
> 病因大概是求學階段因為同性戀啥的吧啦吧啦被恐同者霸凌欺負，導致後來精神異常，所以才會有這段「張眼闔眼也不需要再懼怕眨眼瞬間的黑暗，下一刻會迎來什麼形式的危險」  
> Louis希望有人能夠保護他免於傷害，也希望能簡單的喜歡一個人而那個人也喜歡他，於是想像出了Harry這個人  
> Harry的存在讓Louis心靈穩定但也同時表示著Louis的異常，因為這樣Louis可以正常和人接觸，另一方面只要有人否定Harry的存在他就會情緒失控  
> 最後那個男子是要帶Louis去接受治療的路人腳色，然後Louis就暴走了（？  
> 總而言之是個Louis渴望有人愛他所以即使是異常的是想像出來的也沒關係的故事。  
> （希望有解釋到TTTTTT）


End file.
